A small change
by NemesisT-02
Summary: -Alternate ending for a previous story.- What would happen if Shizuka had gotten stuck in the cavern with Isaac?


**Hello again! I'm dreadfully sorry for my incompetence for writing. I've been absorbed in school, and the shame of my horrid writing. But, I've found vigor (Not Bucking Bronco though)! I appreciate everything that's been said, and as always: To the story.**

**Everything not designated as of my own creation ( Characters and Setting) are of the property of their creators.**

Variation: Too Late

Isaac couldn't hope to save himself, his priorities were for the others. Their time was running short, and they were too shocked to move. A tendril was moving ever closer to the door, and Isaac knew what he had to do. He over-charged his Kinesis module, allowing it to send a wave of kinetic force. His idea of a defence mechanism would find use in the survival of four women.

Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya, and Shizuka Nekonomei. All attendees of Yokai Academy, and members of the Newspaper club. His focus was on Shizuka, and he allowed himself to memorize his last moment with her. Her hair was a mess, splotched with blood and dirt. The suit she wore was off onyx coloring, his design due to her favoring of cat-themed comic characters. She was looking directly at him, a knowing look on her face. He needed to act quickly.

He released the pent up energy, hitting the three students squarely, launching them throught the entrance to the cavern. Shizuka had blindly jumped out of the way, and was slammed into the wall as the wave passed. All hope for Shizuka's survival left him, and he rushed to her.

"NO!" He undid the clasp on his pack, and yanked out a cylinder. This was his plan A, B, and C rolled into one. Using his momentum, he dragged Shizuka off the floor. A horrid , yet so familiar, sound rose from the area surrounding the Marker. Malformed creatures sprouted from the fleshy ground, already on the prowl for their next meal. Yet, they only encroached slowly, at a leisurely pace.

"Why, Shizuka?" Isaac stopped running, setting the woman to sit against the wall. He plopped next to her, cradling the cylinder still. The creatures had only grown in number, and a human figure popped from the crowd.

"Your plan was to leave me, and be a hero. Sacrificing yourself for all of us... I couldn't live without you, not after everything we've gone through." Isaac looked at the woman sitting beside him, her piercing blue cat's eyes boring into his. She was crying, but had a smile nonetheless.

"I can't get rid of you, can I?" He flipped a switch on the cylinder, and it began to glow blue.

"Never could, meow." The cylinder began to buzz to life, shaking as it did.

"Love you." The casing began to rupture, releasing ethereal light.

"Love you, too." The lightest of snaps was heard, and all went white.

-Elsewhere at a later time-

"Tsukune-kun? Where are you?" The wrecked halls of Yokai Academy still held a few living students, namely Moka and Tsukune of the Newspaper club. The silver-haired vampiress couldn't locate her companion, and all they were doing was looking for anything to help them piece together the events that led up to the fall of Fairy Tail. She wandered to the Teachers' dorms, and heard someone speaking.

" That Shockpoint drive I found a while back in the lake, I've finally got a use for it. We are assaulting Fairy Tail HQ tomorrow, and are going to try to rescue Moka. I've heard from Tsukune that there is some powerful vampire there, possibly feeding off of Moka. A bomb with this power could do some damage, and being a vampire be damned, this will work. No remote detonation though. The energy released by the drive screws with the frequencies. Seems it'll be my last log. Isaac out".

Tsukune sat across from the Bench, looking sombre.

"He knew". They knew how, and they knew how it ended. The rest was all memories for them to recall in the blissful company of friends. Who all owed their lives to the Engineer.

-Unknown-

"Sir, there is is some interference on the cameras in the plaza". A group of security personnel stood around various monitors, none of them were having a good day. First, a group of ruffians had deemed their building's garage as their firing range. Now, they have to deal with a top-notch security system malfunctioning, and none of them were programmers.

" Feed cut o-".

-Plaza-

As if the very fabric of space was torn asunder, bright blue voids sparked into existence. Some pulled the molecules of buildings apart, while others just aimlessly existed. Although, one in particular spat out a few objects. One clattered next to a street lamp, while the two larger objects thudded to the ground. One was brown, the other was a glossy black. Both objects stood, no worse for wear.

"Isaac!?" The glossy black person ran to the brown-clad one, and pulled him into a hug. Isaac looked around, unsure of his surroundings for another time in his life.

"We gotta move." Isaac ran torwards the lamp post, where his cutter lay propped against the base. Besides some new scuffles, everything checked out.

"Where are we?" Shizuka glanced around, taking note of billboards that showed companies such as: Tediore, Hyperion, and others. She didn't know these companies, and neither did Isaac. They had to move though, that was for sure. They didn't know where to go, but that was a whole other story. One that will be told soon.

**Well, I lost my initial draft. Which was a masterpiece in comparison to this joke. I'm starting my next section of this, which I've written over two times. It'll be different...**

**Thanks guys, and sorry I couldn't write anything better.**

**Review of your own volition, have a good day.**


End file.
